codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Behind Enemy Lines
For the sign-up see here. Rules *Do not change the information of other characters. *Do not change the status of other characters *Notify me if someone changes anything *Be nice *Tell me what role you want in the storyline (Primary, secondary or background) *Tell me what parts of the story you want to be in Characters MIA Epic *Name: Pete Richards *Weapons: M14 w/ Select Fire, Suppressor and Heartbeat Sensor with Olive camoflauge. Gewehr 3 w/ Select Fire, Suppressor and Incendiary rounds with Red camoflauge. Dual Desrt Eagles and dual Browning M1908s. *Vehicles: F8U-1 Crusader Fighter with standard armament, AH-64D Apache with standard armament, M60A3 Patton Main Battle Tank. *Rank: Major General *Status: In Action *Role: Primary *Faction: CIA SAD, US Army (Formerly of US Air Force) *CIA File Excerpt: "The most dependable, loyal and out most skillful soldier, Richard Sanders is one of few men that puts himself behind others. Instead of being the one to make the battle plan, he lets his whole group decide the plan with him. During his service in the US Air Force, he flew an F8U-1 Crusader into an enmy stronghold during the First Gulf War and destroyed 15 out 16 tanks gaurding the stronghold and killing 72 enemy soldiers on the ground. He is an ace and an experienced soldier. No enemy steps in his way." Pancake301 *Name: Billy Mills *Weapon: ACR with holagraphic and grenade launcher, Blue Tiger Camoflauge, Dual Desert Eagles. Or, G11 w/ no attatchments or camo, and explosive tip crossbow. PPSh-41 *Vehicles: M1A2 Abrams tank, M2 Bradley AFV, Blackhawk helicopter. *Rank: Brigadier General *Status: In action *Role: Assault Specialist *Faction: US Navy SEALs *CIA Exerpt: Billy Mills is an excellent soldier, whether assaulting a base, or rarely sniping with his G11, either way he is an excellent asset to have on the ground. He is also skilled at operating vehicles such as the M1A2. Story Prolouge 04-23-2017 0700 hours Designate: Foxtrot CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia, Briefing Room Billy Mills and Pete Richards heading to briefing room. Two men are walking through the CIA Headquarters, moving to the briefing rooms. They are dreesed in full army uniforms and as they walk by people they are given respect. Their names are Major General Pete Richards and Brigadier General Billy Mills. As they are walking, Richards broke the silence. "What do you think is so important that they need to show us?" Richards asked Mills. "Don't know, its probably another mission," Mills replied. "Hopefully, it won't be like our mission into North Korea a couple of months ago," Richards spoke, "Being chased by Korean soldiers only to find that our target was already dead and we had to escape by taking a motorboat to South Korea." "That was a mission that was not worth the effort," Mills said jokingly. Pete and James opened the door to the briefing room and found three reports with pictures of three different men, one on each report. They saw the director of the CIA, Andrew Cortez sitting at the head chair. "Sit down gentlemen," Andrew said. "You wanted us, sir," Richards said. "Yes, we have something new for you," Andrew passed them the three reports. Cortez pointed to the rwo of the men. "These are the two men you need to eliminate, they are the masterminds of World War III," the director explained. "Sir, who are these men?" Mills asked. "Viktor Brusilov and Chuikov Sverdlov. The new leaders of Russia," Andrew replied with dispair, "They are corrupt, murderous and overall mercilous. They wanted to conquer the world. Reminds you of Hitler doesn't it?" "It does sir," Richards said, "Sir, who is the third person here?" "Vladimir Mironov, he is defecting over to the U.S. and has key information on Viktor and Chuikov's plans. Your mission, is to go behind enemy lines and extract Mironov before it is too late. You will be assigned to an military force and fight in the war. Richards you will be in the Air Force and you will be flying a Joint Strike Fighter-" "Sir, I would like to use my F-8U1 Crusader instead," Richards interrupted. "What ever you want Richards, Depierro, you will be in the Tank Corps, you will be operating an M1A3 Abrams Main Battle Tank." "Yes, sir," Mills replied. "Boys, get your stuff ready and get to the ships heading out before they leave port, get going." Chapter 1 04-24-2017 1200 hours Designate: Bravo-Major USS George Washington (CVN-73), Hanger 1 Pete Richards waiting for the call to battle.